womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Grant
Andrea Grant is a Canadian-born poet, pin-up model, comic book writer, and fashion editor based in New York City. She is the sole proprietor of Copious Amounts Press and a small press located in the East Village. Life and Career Andrea Grant was born to a Native American father and a Welsh-Irish mother. She is of the Coast Salish tribe, and her Native American background has been a prominent part of her work. She grew up on Vancouver Island, Canada. She attended Kwantlen University College and studied Creative Writing and English Literature. Grant was discovered by a modeling agent at a gas station in Vancouver in 1999. Since then, she has appeared in a number of print advertisements, including an ad for Camel Cigarettes. Since 1998, Andrea Grant has published over 200 articles, poems, and interviews in publications worldwide. She has been the subject of three documentaries. In 2009, she was featured on G4’s Women of the Web as one of the Top 3 Women with Mad Skills. She was the Managing Editor of the Fashion Spot for nearly 3 years, and in 2010 she moved on to Conde Nast to be the Online Producer for Details magazine. Andrea Grant started Copious Amounts Press in Vancouver in 2001 with the launch of Copious Magazine. Copious Magazine gained an underground following in Vancouver, and associated itself with the spoken-word scene. In 2009, she released an art book, The Pin-Up Poet, featuring her original poetry juxtaposed with photographs of her Pin-Up characters. Some of the poetry was featured in her August 2009 interview and photoshoot with Toro Magazine. In 2005, Copious Amounts Press published the first issue of Andrea Grant’s MINX: Coma Sleepers Hear It All, a fantasy comic book written by Grant. Grant is cast as the main character, and the story is a supernatural thriller that deals with Native American issues and is heavily infused with mythical themes. The character of Ptolemy is played by hip hop artist Prevail of Swollen Members. In 2009, Grant began working with editor Brendan Deneen of Ardenn Entertainment to revamp the series, and in 2010, she was awarded a Canada Council Grant towards the project. A preview of Andrea Grant’s Minx: Dream War was released at the 2010 New York Comic Con, illustrated by artist Rey Arzeno, who Grant says ‘gets it’. Dream War: Issue #1 launched in May 2011, part 1 of a 4-part series. In December 2010, Copious Productions was launched, a division of the company that produces custom comics in which clients can become characters. In 2010, Grant launched a web comic called Ready to Where? which is a semi-autobiographical series about working in the publishing industry, illustrated by Liza Biggers and Rey Arzeno. Grant has hinted that she is working on several projects. In addition to more Pin-Up Poet art books and several upcoming MINX projects, she will soon be launching Grimm Recollections, a modern retelling of Grimm’s Fairytales in poetry form illustrated by pop artist Justin Hampton. She is currently working on a memoir called Bleach, about her upbringing and subsequent rejection from within the Jehovah’s Witness faith, and how her experiences led to her finding her voice as an artist. External Links *Copious Amounts Press *Ready to Where? webcomic Sources Category:Modern Age Category:Writers Category:Comic Books Category:Webcomics Category:Indigenous North American creators Category:Canadian creators